Sistema de Classes
O Sistema de Classes é uma função do jogo que é desbloqueada para os jogadores uma vez que eles cheguem no nível 10. Até este nível, todo jogador é um Guerreiro por padrão, no entanto várias funções da classe de Guerreiro não estarão disponíveis até o nível 10. Existem quatro classes cada uma tendo seus atributos específicos, Habilidades especiais, e equipamentos que aumentam sua eficiência. Classes Disponíveis O usuário pode escolher jogar como Guerreiro, Mago, Curandeiro, ou Gatuno, ou optar por não usar o sistema de classes. Uma vez que jogadores começam como Guerreiro no nível 1, optar por não usar o sistema resulta em permanecer Guerreiro, mas com habilidades limitadas por que a mana para habilidades não estará disponível até que uma classe seja escolhida. Outra limitação causada por não escolher o sistema de classes é que o jogador não poderá selecionar o modo de distribuição de Pontos de Atributos: Os pontos ganhos por evoluir de nível antes de optar pelo sistema de classe são temporariamente distribuídos em FOR. Estes pontos de atributos (bem como os pontos ganhos antes de optar por usar ou não usar o sistema) tornam-se disponíveis para distribuição manual assim que o jogador habilita o sistema de classes. Um jogador que optou por não usar o sistema pode optar por usar em qualquer momento. Atributos do Personagem Cada personagem tem quatro atributos: Força (FOR), Constituição (CON), Percepção (PER), e Inteligência (INT). Cada classe tem um atributo "primário", que é beneficiado geralmente pelos equipamentos da classe, e um atributo "secundário", que recebe um aumento significativo mas menor. Quando o sistema de classe é desbloqueado, cada jogador começa com 10 pontos de atributos, Pontos de atributos podem ser distribuídos manualmente, ou distribuídos automaticamente. Os atributos podem ser vistos na página de Estatísticas localizada no menu de Usuário (https://habitica.com/#/options/profile/stats). Força= |-|Constituição= |-|Inteligência= |-|Percepção= Mudança de Classe Uma opção de mudança de classe faz com que o jogador possa escolher uma nova classe - caso queira - e realocar seus pontos de atributo. Isto custa 3 gemas. A primeira mudança de classe do jogador depois de chegar no nível 10 é gratuita. Se o jogador usar um Orb da Ressurreição para resetar seu personagem para o nível 1, eles receberão a opção de escolher uma nova classe no nível 10 gratuitamente. O Orb da Ressurreição pode ser comprado por 8 gemas ou obtido gratuitamente uma vez que o jogador atinga o nível 100. Não há outras circunstâncias nas quais uma classe pode ser escolhida gratuitamente. Para aprender mais sobre as vantagens e desvantagens de cada classe, veja Escolhendo Minha Classe Abaixo. Quando uma classe é escolhida, os efeitos são aplicados imediatamente. Os efeitos são: * A classe do jogador é modificada. (Ohh) * Qualquer Habilidades que antes estavam disponíveis ao jogador são removidas e as habilidades da nova classe aparecem. O jogador mantém o mesmo nível, ou seja, poderá ser elegível a todas as habilidades que poderiam estar bloqueadas por culpa do nível. * Qualquer equipamento não comprado da classe antiga deixa de ser vendido e os equipamentos da nova classe passam a ser vendidos na Aba Equipamentos. * O equipamento de batalha do jogador é desequipado. (Mas continua no Inventário do jogador. * Se o jogador já possuir quaisquer equipamentos da nova classe, alguns desses podem ser equipados como equipamento de batalha. (Recarregue a página para garantir quais estão equipados, um bug pode mostrar de modo errado essa informação logo após mudança de classe.) * Se o jogador não possuir equipamentos da nova classe, os equipamentos básicos dessa classe serão equipados. (Aqueles equipamentos que não tem bônus de atributos). * Todos os pontos de atributo ganhos com nível ficam disponíveis para serem realocados. O jogador ainda pode usar qualquer equipamento que tenha comprado em outra classe, mas não irá mais receber o bônus de classe de equipamento. (Todos os equipamentos comprados até nível 10 são da classe Guerreiro). Iniciando no Sistema de Classes Se você não escolheu uma classe quando chegou no nível 10, você pode habilitar o sistema de classes clicando no menu de Usuário, escolhendo Status do Avatar e, então Estatísticas e Conquistas. (https://habitica.com/#/options/profile/stats). Depois, basta clicar em Habilitar Sistema de Classes. Isso fará com que uma tela de escolha apareça, perguntando qual das classes você gostaria de escolher junto com uma breve explicação de cada uma. Habilidades e Pontos de Mana são mostrados na barra azul.]] Cada classe possui habilidades especiais que podem ser ativadas com Pontos de Mana. Cada classe recebe 4 habilidades incluindo, pelo menos, 2 habilidades com efeito em si e pelo menos uma sendo uma bênção para o grupo todo. O poder dessas habilidades é determinado pelo atributo primário e secundário da classe com exceção da habilidade Geada Arrepiante do mago que tem um efeito fixo, independente de atributos. A primeira habilidade de classe fica disponível no nível 11; a segunda no 12; terceira no 13 e última no 14. Quando um jogador ganha uma habilidade, ela aparecerá na coluna de Recompensas do jogador, logo abaixo da Loja de Itens. As habilidades são usadas em troca de um custo fixo de Mana. Cada habilidade tem como foco ou uma tarefa ou o jogador ou o grupo do jogador. Para usar uma habilidade, o jogador precisa clicar na habilidade na coluna de Recompensas. Se a habilidade focar numa tarefa, o jogador precisará clicar numa tarefa depois de clicar na habilidade. Se o alvo da habilidade for o próprio jogador ou o seu grupo, a habilidade funcionará imediatamente. Classes e Grupos Cada classe possui Habilidades que beneficiam o grupo, caso o jogador decida entrar em um. Veja a página de Grupo para mais informações. Um grupo não tem um limite máximo de classe alguma. Bençãos usadas por jogadores da mesma classe podem acumular e se somam. Equipamento Equipamento é um termo genérico para referenciar qualquer item ou equipamento que um jogador pode usar para melhor seus atributos: armas, escudos, armadura ou elmos. Cada cada possui Equipamentos únicos com design diferenciado e diferentes bônus de atributo. Você só pode comprar equipamentos específicos de cada classe se for dessa classe no momento da compra, o que significa que, se você mudar de classe, não poderá mais comprar os equipamentos da classe anterior. Ao mudar de classe, caso não possua itens dessa classe, você precisará comprar desde os mais simples equipamentos daquela classe como fez com a anterior. No entanto, equipamentos comprados para uma classe não são restritos a ela, podendo ser usados por qualquer outra classe - com a perda do bônus de atributo por equipamento de classe. Tipicamente, uma classe possui dos tipos de equipamento que aumenta seu atributo primário e dois que aumentam seu atributo secundário. Em cada um desses pares, um dos equipamentos aumenta muito o atributo e, o outro, pouco. Por exemplo, a melhor arma simples de Guerreiro aumenta a Força por 18 pontos enquanto que o Elmo aumenta por 12. Da mesma forma, a armadura aumenta a Constituição em 12 enquanto que o escudo apenas em 8. Existem exceções para a regra acima. Por exemplo, Magos apenas usam armas de duas mãos, de tal forma que só possuem três vagas para equipamentos. Essa arma de duas mãos possui atributo suficientemente alto para garantir o que 2 equipamentos de outra classe garantiria. Bônus de Atributo por Equipamento de Classe Qualquer peça de equipamento que o jogador estiver usando que pertencer à classe do jogador o dará um bônus de 50% no atributo apropriado. Por exemplo, um jogador poderá ter tanto o Warrior's Morning Star (FOR 9) e o Ninja-to (STR 8) do Gatuno. Se o jogador é um Gatuno, será melhor usar o Ninja-To porque dará 12 pontos de força - 8 pela arma e 4 (50%) pelo bônus de atributo por equipamento de classe. Jogadores podem equipar alguns equipamentos de uma classe diferente e ainda assim conseguir o bônus de classe para o que estão usando. Por exemplo, se um jogador é um Gatuno mas está usando a Armadura Dourada de Guerreiro, eles ainda poderão conseguir o bônus de classe para o Ninja-To se o estiverem usando. De modo geral, se um jogador quer usar equipamento de outra classe por motivos estéticos, eles podem usar a função Traje e equipar seus mais poderosos equipamentos de classe para a batalha. No entanto, alguns equipamentos de outras classes podem ser mais poderosos que o mais poderoso da atual classe com bônus. Por exemplo, a Espada Dourada do Guerreiro dá 18 de FOR, enquanto que a Hook Sword do Gatuno dá 10 (+5) de FOR, ou seja, nesse caso é melhor o Gatuno usar a arma do guerreiro. Só é possível obter Equipamento Lendário completando uma série de Missões. Estes equipamentos podem ser equipados por qualquer classe e não dão bônus de classe, mas normalmente ainda são melhores que os melhores equipamentos de classe. Por exemplo, o Mastro do Dragão de Stephen Weber dá +25 de FOR e'' + 25 de PER, o que faz com que seja a melhor escolha para a mão primária de um guerreiro ou ladin - mas apenas se conseguirem completas as 3 partes da séries de missões que levam até esta recompensa. O Mastro é até mesmo eficaz para Magos e Curandeiros como um destruidor de tarefas durante o dia, levando em conta que a Força adiciona dano aos Chefões e a Percepção aumenta +1 no máximo de drop. Equipamento Especial Grand Galas tem equipamentos associados a classes específicas que só ficam disponíveis na duração do evento. Esses equipamentos podem ser comprados por ouro e aumentam os atributos de classe da mesma forma que equipamentos de classe fazem. Veja Equipamentos para uma lista de cada um dos equipamentos especiais de cada classe. Equipamento especial não necessita de pré requisitos para compra, diferente de equipamento padrão. No entanto, precisa que você seja da classe específica. Os atributos de equipamentos especiais são equivalentes ao segundo melhor equipamento padrão, mas comprá-lo não significa que desbloqueará a compra do melhor equipamento padrão. Isso é intencional e tem o intuito de dar um bônus àqueles que forem membros do Habitica durante o período de um dos eventos, de forma que possam adquirir equipamento de alta qualidade mais cedo que se fossem comprar todos os equipamentos padrão. Equipamento Especial somente poderá ser comprado durante o período informado e desaparecerá depois disso - apesar de voltar a ficar disponível um tempão depois através da Loja Sazonal. Se você morrer e acabar perdendo um equipamento especial, no entanto, ele ficará disponível para ser recomprado na loja mesmo que o período do evento tenha acabado e enquanto você for da classe correta para comprar este equipamento. Equipamento especial não deve ser confundido com equipamento de celebração, como as vestimentas de festas disponibilizadas todo ano no Evento De Aniversário do Habitica. Esses itens são gratuitos mas não conferem nenhum benefício aos atributos. Apesar de ''poderem ser equipados como equipamento normal, eles são feitos para serem usados como Trajes. Decidindo com qual classe jogar Algumas classes funcionam melhor com certos estilos de jogo, mas todas são opções viáveis. Por exemplo, jogadores que tenham problemas em completar suas Diárias podem escolher jogar como Mago para os encorajar a melhorar. Ou poderão jogador como Curandeiro para reduzir a perda de Vida em diárias que não conseguiram cumprir. Algumas observações importantes: * Atributos de Personagem funcionam do mesmo jeito para todas as classes, então a classe que o jogador escolhe pode ser menos importante que a sua alocação de pontos de atributo. * Equipamentos de classe determinam qual atributo receberá bônus. * A escolha da classe determina quais habilidades ficarão disponíveis. E algumas habilidades podem servir melhor para uns jogadores que para outros. Claro que você pode escolher sua classe de acordo com estética ou interpretação de personagem ao invés dos benefícios que elas dão. A preferência é sua. Por que eu gostaria de ser... Um(a) Curandeiro(a)? Jogadores podem quer ser Curandeiros(as) se eles... * tiverem desejo te ter muita defesa recebido por diárias negligenciadas ou mal hábitos * não puderem aguentar ver seus amigos do grupo morrerem quando deixam suas diárias passar * gostarem de ajudar outros membros do grupo que, por exemplo, estão começando a construir seus hábitos. Habilidades de Curandeiro podem curar membros do grupo e abençoar a constituição dos membros. * preferirem um viés de perdão e auto disciplina, tomando o menor dano de tarefas não feitas e tendo as maiores opções de se recuperar desses erros. Um Curandeiro ganha benefícios especiais de Constituição e, de modo secundário, de Inteligência. Um(a) Mago(a)? Jogadores podem querer ser um(a) Mago se eles... * quiserem subir de nível rápido e ajudar os membros do grupo a subir rápido também. * gostarem de usar suas habilidades com maior frequência e ajudar os membros do grupo a fazer o mesmo. * quiserem ajudar seu grupo fazendo mais dano aos Chefões. A habilidade de mago Explosão de Chamas dá um dano extra em Chefões. * gostarem de praticar auto disciplina, desafiando a se próprios a nunca negligenciar suas tarefas. Magos tomam o maior dano de tarefas não cumprida e, diferentes de Gatunos, não tem como se esquivar disso. Um Mago ganha benefícios especiais de Inteligência e, de modo secundária, de Percepção. Um(a) Gatuno(a)? Jogadores(as) podem querer ser um(a) Gatuno(a) se eles... * quiserem melhorar seus equipamentos e ganhar ouro, pets e montarias bem rápido. A habilidade do Gatuno Bater Carteira e Facada nas Costas garantem ao Gatuno ouro extra. Facada ainda dá experiência, mas não dá dano no chefão. * quiserem ajudar seu grupo a coletar mais ouro, itens de missão, etc. * preferirem um meio louco ao invés de auto disciplina, com alto risco e alta recompensa mas ainda com a opção de, ocasionalmente, ignorar o dano de algumas diárias passadas. Um Gatuno ganha benefícios especiais de Percepção e, de modo secundário, de Força. Um(a) Guerreiro(a)? Jogadores(as) podem querer ser um(a) Guerreiro(a) se eles... * quiserem ter uma boa defesa e aproveitar a chance de receber mais recompensas aleatórias * quiserem ajudar seu grupo dando mais dano durante as batalhas com chefões. A do guerreiro Brutal Smash dá dano extra em chefões e Presença Valorosa aumenta o dano dos membros do grupo também. * não quiserem mudar o modo como usavam Habitica antes de desbloquear o sistema de classes. * preferirem um modo de auto disciplina com penalidades moderadas, bem como recompensas moderadas, mas com uma frequência maior de recompensas irregulaes de missões com chefão e Dano Crítico. Um Guerreiro ganha benefícios especiais de Força e, de modo secundário, de Constituição. Estatísticas Dados mostrando quantos jogadores de cada nível escolheram cada classe foram extraídas pela moderadora Alys e disponibilizada através de arquivos no formato CSV. Dois montantes de dados estão disponíveis: *extraído em 2015-10-07 with an visualização interativa criada por locrawl *extraído em 2015-02-12 com uma graphical view criada por OptimusX. As notas explicatórias vão te ajudar a entender esses dados. Links Externos *Discussão no Trello (inglês) en:Class System Categoria:Sistema de Classes Categoria:Status Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo Categoria:Referencia Código-Fonte Categoria:Funções Desbloqueáveis Categoria:Equipamentos Categoria:Habilidades